Designing an antenna for operation near a large mounting structures or other antenna is a serious challenge. For antennas mounted on large platforms such as ships or aircraft, objects part of the host structure may cast deep shadows in the forward direction of the radiation patterns. Moreover, near-field mutual coupling effects can severely distort the electrical parameters for individual antennas radiating in multiple-antenna environments.
Hence, improved antenna configurations are urgently required.